


You feel right, so stay a sec

by AbhorrentSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vibrators, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentSelkie/pseuds/AbhorrentSelkie
Summary: “What’s the safe word?”“Switzerland.”Felix dips down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Promise me you’ll use it if you get uncomfortable.”He smiles. There’s real concern in Felix’s eyes. They’ve never played this particular game before, and while Sylvain was the one who suggested it and is one hundred percent into it, Felix worries over him, worries he pushes himself too far.  Plus, actual safety is very important. “I promise.”_____Felix leaves Sylvain tied up. Sylvain spirals.Fill for FE3H Kinkmeme
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	You feel right, so stay a sec

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> sylvain and his partner(s) decide to try leaving him tied up w a vibrator inside him. sylvain is enthusiastically into it but underestimates how it'll affect him and safewords out. his partner immediately comes in & comforts him & they have sweet gentle sex :)
> 
> \+ remote control vibrator so the changing speeds means sylvain knows his partner is still engaged but he's still afraid they've left/decided he wasnt worth it
> 
> ++ sylvain hesitates to safeword/signal bc he's afraid theyve left/forgotten him and won't respond but the second he does theyre there in an INSTANT
> 
> +++ sylvain needs lots of reassurance and they fuck him nice and gentle and sweet
> 
> preferred partners are any blue lions boy(s) and/or claude. comfort sex is also optional but bottom sylvain if it does happen. also pls make everyone super enthusiastic and excited abt it at first & it just ends up being a miss
> 
> squicks are noncon & bathroom stuff. ty for considering :)
> 
> _____
> 
> Hope you like this, anon.

Sylvain licks his lips in anticipation. His legs are spread wide, hole patiently and meticulously stretched by Felix’s fingers and dripping with enough lube to ensure that there will be no pain or discomfort. He tugs lightly on the silky lengths of ribbon that bind his wrists to the headboard. It’s not the first time they’ve done some bondage play, but the thrill of being helpless and at Felix’s mercy never fails to send a swell of excitement bubbling though his chest.

Felix, his beautiful, wonderful, perfect boyfriend. Felix, whose brow is furrowed in concentration as he coats the vibrator in even more lube, until its shiny and dripping with clear beads of the viscous liquid. Fuck, that’s hot, watching his deft fingers work over the blue silicone cock that’s about to be inside of him. He imagines those fingers stroking him like that, like they have countless times before. Fingers that can tease relentlessly for what seems like hours, or quickly send him careening over the edge the most breathtaking way possible.

Felix always knows what Sylvain needs, even if Sylvain doesn’t.

“Are you ready?” Felix asks, pulling him from his wandering thoughts. Sylvain nods eagerly. He watches as Felix takes his time wiping off his slick fingers on a towel before lining the vibrator up with his entrance. One of Felix’s hands smooths over Sylvain’s thigh, comforting and reassuring him as he starts pressing it forward. It’s big, bigger than either of them, but it’s far from the first time he’s taken it. It slides in with ease, thanks to all of Felix’s careful preparation, but it punches a gasp from Sylvain’s lungs all the same.

Felix is steady in his pace, unhurried but not going slow, not teasing. He buries the toy inside of Sylvain in a single, smooth push, watching with burning amber eyes as Sylvain’s hole swallows it up greedily. He always loves seeing that, even if he won’t admit it. Sylvain shifts, feeling the soft, yet unyielding length press so deep inside him. It jostles with every wiggle and Sylvain groans.

He’s already so hard, cock flushed and leaking against his stomach. Felix gives him a few teasing strokes, lip caught between his lips as he admires the view in front of him. And, Sylvain notes with some pride, there is a very noticeable bulge in the front of his boyfriend’s jeans.

A bulge he won’t be able to do anything about, not for a while. That’s part of the game. If Sylvain can’t touch, neither can Felix. The difference is, Felix has the restraint to abstain without being, well, _restrained._ It doesn’t stop him from shifting, from sucking in sharp breaths as he moves in a way that puts friction against his erection.

The delicate touches move up his chest until Felix is leaning over him, the ends of his hair ticking his cheek. “What’s the safe word?”

“Switzerland.”

Felix dips down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Promise me you’ll use it if you get uncomfortable.”

He smiles. There’s real concern in Felix’s eyes. They’ve never played this particular game before, and while Sylvain was the one who suggested it and is one hundred percent into it, Felix worries over him, worries he pushes himself too far. Plus, actual _safety_ is very important. “I promise.”

This is rewarded with another kiss. “Good.” He runs a hand down Sylvain’s chest one last time before standing and plucking the remote off the side table. “I’m going to be back to check on you in fifteen minutes, promise.”

Sylvain nods. “Sounds good.”

He hesitates before starting for the door. “I love you.”

Sylvain smiles again, feeling warm. “I love you, too, Fe.”

And Felix walks out, leaving him tied to the bed with a vibrator up his ass. A shudder of anticipation runs down him again. When will Felix turn on the vibrator? Will he start slow, or will he ramp it up from the beginning? Would he jump from setting to setting quickly, or would he give Sylvain enough time to just get used to one before switching to another to start the process all over again?

The possibilities are endless, and fuck, it’s hot.

Even with the vibrator still and lifeless inside of him, Sylvain feels like a live wire, charged with electricity and on edge. He tries not to count the seconds. He tries not to look out the open door, where he can just see the back of Felix’s head where he sits on the couch. The TV is on, but there’s no sound, so he assumes Felix has it muted; watching the screen, but listening for Sylvain.

A moan rips out of him as the vibrator jerks to life, the buzz seeming impossibly loud in the deafening silence of the room. It’s not on the lowest setting, that’s for sure. Maybe the second one? Sylvain can’t tell. It feels so good, but the angle is just off, so close to his prostate but not quite there. He cants his hips, and the shaft presses in that little bit deeper, _just_ pressing in a way that makes him moan again. But with his position, holding his body like that makes his hips ache and his legs tremble after just a moment, forcing him to let the vibrator return to its original spot.

It’s by design, he knows, another means for Felix to tease him. The man was deceptively devious when it came to their sex life, a fact that it had taken Sylvain some time to realize. When they first got together, Felix had been a virgin, shy and blushing at even the slightest sexual act. Slowly, he’d come out of his shell, until he was taking command in the bedroom. And fuck, was Sylvain here for it.

So Sylvain tries to relax into the sensations that assault him, letting his eyes flutter shut and soft gasps and moans fly freely so Felix can hear how he’s making him feel. Sometimes the speed changes quickly, and he bucks his hips up into nothing. Others, one speed stretches on and on until it feels manageable, and, as if Felix can read his mind, it switches at that exact moment. He’s not sure how long it’s been; less than fifteen minutes, clearly, but he already feels half-wrecked, desperate and so close, yet so far.

He peeks, glancing blearily out the open door.

His heart sinks. Where before he could see the soft, silky midnight hair he loved so much from where Felix was sitting on the couch, now there is nothing. Panic blooms in Sylvain’s chest, and he doesn’t know what to do with it. Where did Felix go?

He tries to breathe evenly – hard, given how worked up he is – tries to force himself not to overreact. Maybe Felix is laying down? He does that sometimes. Or maybe he had to use the bathroom. But right now? Right in the middle of their game?

He tries to hear Felix, hear the sound of his footsteps or the tinkle of pee in the toilet, anything. But between the buzz of the vibrator, the furious pounding of his heart, and his own labored breathing, he might as well be deaf.

A worse idea creeps into Sylvain’s brain unbidden: what if Felix left? What if he got bored and left? It couldn’t have been terribly interesting to Felix, after all. And how long had it been since the setting changed? It’s definitely been the same for a while.

But no, Felix wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t leave Sylvain there, tied up and edged with a vibrator. He was all about sane, safe, and consensual, and leaving Sylvain completely alone and helpless was exactly _none_ of those. And more than that, he loved Sylvain. He wouldn’t leave. He promised he would be back.

He wouldn’t leave.

Tears are streaking down Sylvain’s cheeks before he realizes it, and his breaths are bordering on hysterical. Their safe word dies on his lips. If Felix left, what’s the point? There wouldn’t be anyone to hear it. If Felix deigns to return, he will.

 _Promise me you’ll use it if you get uncomfortable._ He made a promise too. “Switzerland,” he manages to choke out, but his voice is so broken that he can barely hear it himself. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he tries again. “Switzerland!”

The footsteps running toward the door are downright thunderous as Felix sprints in. Felix is a blur above him, and in a moment, his hands are free. All Sylvain can do is force his lungs to suck in more air as the vibrator – when did it turn off? He hadn’t noticed – is gently pulled out and tossed carelessly on the side table.

“Shh,” Felix urges, smoothing down his sweaty hair and holding him close while Sylvain sobs. “It’s alright, Syl. I’m right here. It’s alright.” He’s being rocked, he notices. It feels nice. He knots his fingers into Felix’s shirt and lets himself be held, lets himself be petted softly and cared for.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes.

“Don’t apologize.” A kiss is pressed to the top of his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I looked out the door,” he muttered, face half buried in Felix’s side. “You weren’t there and I… I panicked.”

Felix stiffens over him, and for a moment, he thinks he’s said something wrong. “Fuck, Sylvain, I’m sorry. I got up to get you a glass of water. I didn’t think you might get upset if you couldn’t see me.” Sure enough, there was a glass of water sitting on the table, a wet ring around it from where it was clearly set without care in Felix’s haste to free Sylvain.

Sylvain sniffles, scooting over and patting the spot next to him for Felix to lay down with him. It feels so right to be in Felix’s arms, the best kind of band-aid over his injuries. “So, uh, I think that game’s a no-go,” he manages to joke a moment later with a weak laugh. “Hot on paper, but kind of a mess in practice.” Felix doesn’t laugh, just holds him tighter. “Fe?”

“Hmm?”

He nuzzles against his boyfriend’s chest. “Still want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mm-hmm. If you wanna.” He answers with a long, slow kiss, gently urging Sylvain onto his back. Felix makes quick, efficient work of his clothes, discarding them carelessly on the floor. He kisses Sylvain silly, one hand touching every bit of skin it can reach while the other strokes himself to hardness.

It’s only a few moments before he’s nestled between Sylvain’s thighs, cock shiny with a coat of lube. Sylvain’s already stretched and ready to go, and Felix slips in with no resistance, sighing contentedly as he sinks to the hilt. He urges Sylvain’s legs up around his hips, leaning over him to capture his lips in another dizzying kiss.

Felix always knows what Sylvain needs, even if Sylvain doesn’t.

He fucks Sylvain slowly, planting kisses wherever he can reach. Sylvain clings to him, nails digging into his soft, creamy skin as he moans and gasps with each gentle thrust of Felix’s cock. He feels warm, so full and loved. It’s enough to return the tears to his eyes, though this time they’re tears of pleasure rather than pain. Felix kisses them away all the same.

One of Felix’s hands sneaks between their bodies and he strokes Sylvain in time with the rocking of his hips. Sylvain, worked up as he’d already been, reaches the edge first, cum splattering against his chest. Felix groans as he spasms around his cock, managing a few more slow thrusts before spending deep inside, warmth spreading in Sylvain.

They lay together, panting and holding each other despite how sticky and gross they undeniably are. Felix kisses him softly as he pulls out his softening length a few moments later, followed by the familiar feeling of his cum trickling out after. He cleans Sylvain softly with a damp cloth, then himself, before climbing back into bed and snuggling Sylvain tight.

Felix wouldn’t leave, he knows that. Is more sure of that than just about anything else in the world.

“I love you,” he mutters into Felix’s hair, eyelids growing heavy.

“Love you too, Syl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'hostage' by Billie Eilish.


End file.
